


Jersey #5

by AutisticKogayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: “Hey, Hunk? Quick question?”“Yeah?” Hunk hummed, looking up from where he’d been focused on his programming to where Lance was staring at the door behind them.“What’s your wrestling jacket number again?”“Uh five. Why?”Chuckling, Lance turned to grin at Hunk, pointing one thumb at the door.“Because Keith fricking Kogane just walked past the door for the sixth time in ten minutes wearing wrestling jacket number five, and I’m pretty sure I see the name Garrett on the back.”





	Jersey #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PictoJournalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictoJournalist/gifts).



“Hey, Hunk? Quick question?”

“Yeah?” Hunk hummed, looking up from where he’d been focused on his programming to where Lance was staring at the door behind them.

“What’s your wrestling jacket number again?”

“Uh five. Why?”

Chuckling, Lance turned to grin at Hunk, pointing one thumb at the door.

“Because Keith fricking Kogane just walked past the door for the sixth time in ten minutes wearing wrestling jacket number five, and I’m pretty sure I see the name Garrett on the back.”

Whipping around, Hunk abandoned his coding to see Keith Kogane walk past the open door again, definitely wearing his jacket and shooting him a wink when they made eye contact.

“That…that’s my jacket.” Hunk muttered, turning to look at Lance, face bright red. “That was in my locker. My _locked_ locker. How did he get my jacket out of my locker? _Why_ did he take my jacket out of my locker?”

“Only one way to find out Hunk my man.” Lance grinned before turning towards the door. “Kogane! I know you’re standing outside! Get in here!”

“ _Lance!_ ” Hunk hissed, eyes darting between the door and his friend. “You can’t just yell like that!”

“Well you weren’t gonna say anything to him if I didn’t. Now, I’ve got a date with a fresh baked basket of garlic knots and my amazing, wonderful, beautiful girlfriend so I’ll see you later.” Lance grinned, patting Hunk on the shoulder and hopping out the door right as Keith walked in.

Without even sparing Lance a glance, Keith strode in and sat at the recently vacated seat right next to Hunk, a small smile on his lips and Hunk’s jacket hanging loose on his shoulders.

“You called?” He grinned, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned toward Hunk.

“I-I mean, _Lance_ actually called, but uhhh, I was just wondering why you were wearing my jacket? Or even _how_ you got my jacket?”

Smirking, Keith raised his arms so Hunk could see how the sleeves completely swallowed his hands, making him look even smaller than Hunk knew he actually was.

“Isn’t it tradition to wear your boyfriend’s jacket or jersey the day of a competition?” Keith purred, smirk widening as he watched Hunk redden even further.

“B-boyfriend?” Hunk squeaked.

“I figured if you wouldn’t ask, I’d find a way to push you into asking, especially after what Shiro told me he caught you whispering to Lance in Chemistry last week.”

“Wha- I didn’t- I mean-.”

“I believe your exact words were ‘it’s not fair for someone to be as smart _and_ cute as Keith is. If I wanted to be the laughing stock of the school, I’d ask him out, but I don’t want to die of mortification when he says no.’”

“He remembered all of that?”

“He _may_ have written it down since he thought it was so cute. So, I had Pidge help me break in your locker so I could walk by you until you noticed me wearing your jacket and asked me out.”  
“You wanted me to ask you out?”

“No, I purposely broke into your locker, stole your jacket, and walked past that open door almost seven times just because I wanted to see if it could be done.” Keith said blankly. “Either you’re asking me out, or I’m asking you, but I have absolutely zero plans of leaving this room single.”

“Oh,” Hunk breathed, heart pounding in his chest as his eyes flickered between the boy sitting next to him and his computer. Taking a deep breath, he hurriedly saved his coding and shut down the computer so he could give Keith his full attention.

“Keith,” he sighed, reaching out to hold what he assumed were the other boy’s hands, smiling when Keith pulled his hands out of the sleeves to correct his grip. “Would you like to go out with me? We could go on a date now, or later this weekend, and you could wear my jacket whenever you wanted.”

Grinning, Keith pulled his hands free and rested them on Hunk’s cheeks, pulling the boy in for a kiss. When he pulled back from the kiss and looked into Hunk’s starstruck eyes, his only response was “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
